Model railroads are well known. Generally, model railroad tracks are constructed upon a support surface such as one or more sheets of plywood. Such model railroad tracks typically comprise single and double sections of track formed in both straight and curved sections and configured in various shapes, i.e. figure eight, circular, oval, etc.
It is becoming increasingly more popular to suspend model railroad tracks from architectural structures, such as ceilings, within restaurants, retail outlets, and homes. The installation of model railroad tracks within restaurants, retail outlets, homes, and the like is aesthetically pleasing and adds substantially to the enjoyment of being in such places. Diners, customers, friends, and relatives all enjoy watching model trains travel upon such tracks.
However, suspending model railroad tracks from architectural structures requires custom installation involving construction of the track support structure and attachment thereof to the architectural structure, typically via suspension members. Thus, each track must be individually designed, fabricated, and installed specifically to suit its particular location.
The design and fabrication of such custom model railroad tracks is extremely labor intensive and thus very expensive. Additionally, the installation of the fabricated track support structure is difficult and time consuming. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a modular support structure for scale-model railroad tracks wherein prefabricated pieces are attached together to define a desired track configuration which is easily installed with a minimum of labor.
Additionally, it is frequently desirable to install scale-model railroad track outdoors, such as in garden environments, for example. Thus, it would similarly be beneficial to provide prefabricated modular support structures for supporting scale-model railroad tracks above such surfaces as soil, stone, concrete, floors, etc.
As such, although the prior art has recognized to a limited extent the problem of providing support structures for scale-model railroad track, the proposed solutions have, to date, been ineffective in providing a satisfactory remedy.